


Elven WIne

by MidKnight2501



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-20
Updated: 2004-01-20
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidKnight2501/pseuds/MidKnight2501
Summary: Legolas gets drunk and the twins take advantage.





	Elven WIne

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Elven Wine  
> Author: MidKnight  
> Email: MidKnightslair@juno.com  
> Rating: R-NC-17  
> Notes: For Kira. For her nasty little challenge. Hope to see more of those in the future.  
> Pairing: Elladan/Legolas/Elrohir  
> Other notes: Done while listening to the G Tom Mac Remix of 'Cry Little Sister', which is an incestual song if there ever was one, even without all the assorted moaning that has been mixed in.^_^
> 
> 6/26/17 Notes: I wrote this back in 2004, I didn't edit it before I'm posting right now, I'm sure it's a mess. Also that email address is so far out of date, I'm just leaving it on here to show how old this is. While discussing Lord of the Rings with a friend I wondered if I'd written anything in the fandom and had to go look- there are nine fanfics, but this is the only finished one. I'm not even sure anymore where I posted it, or how to find the Kira that wrote the challenge.

“...Theres a rumor going all around that you ain't been getting served, they said you ain't you know what in baby who knows how long, it's hard for me to say whats right when all I wanna do is wrong...” Gett Off, Prince

Elven Wine

Legolas' head swam with all the fine elven wine he'd consumed at the solstice feast. It's taste lingered in his mouth, on his tongue, like a lover's issue, all flowers and fruit and it made his head swim. He'd been invited as a figure-head of his realm; and so had Haldir, though the Marchwarden was no less serious when in his cups. The Mirkwood prince could still feel the level, irritated gave from across the table as Legolas had laughed at a joke told by the now jovial, and quite foxed, Elrond. 

The feast had dissipated some minutes before, drunken laughter echoing through the halls even as elves sang, for once, off key. The dawn would break soon, sending whatever revelers there were left searching for their rooms in the blinding light. 

Legolas himself was staggering down a hall, all of his elven grace spent on keeping him from stumbling over his own two feet. He clutched the walls for support, coming face to face with some ancient battle scene painted by an ancient hand, eyes going wide and surprised as a painted figure leveled a bow at him. 

He cursed, wondering where he had left his own bow. He couldn't defend himself.

Legolas raised his hands in defeat, stepping backwards as he wavered, head spinning. The man with the bow didn't move, sure in his capture of the elven prince, and again, Legolas stumbled, drunk, and took a step back. This time his elven grace failed him, and his foot found an errant wine bottle dropped by a reveler who had long gone to bed.

He tumbled backwards, crashing into an intricate wooden door. The lock slipped loose and he tumbled into the room beyond, hardly noticing the commotion he stirred up, hands covering his head for protection.  
~~

Elladan pressed his hands to his brother's chest, feeling the hurried pulse beneath the fabric and flesh. His own pulse mirrored it perfectly, as it had since the day of their birth. Elrohir's eyes drifted shut under the forbidden touch, and his own hands rose from his sides to rest on his brother's hips, sliding up and around to his lower back. He pulled his twin close, nestling his face into his brother's neck, loving the scent he found there.

They stood like that for long moments, merely comforted by the proximity of one to another.

With a sigh Elladan wound his finger's in his twin's dark hair, and used his grip to pull his brother into a kiss, plundering the sweet mouth as if he were searching for the very breath of life itself. Elrohir moaned under the assault, stumbling backwards and leading his twin towards the bed where they both tumbled onto the silken sheets and soft pillows. 

“Elrohir, brother, you will be the death of me.” Elladan moaned, feeling his twin's body writhe beneath him. With a wicked grin he caught his brother's wrists and pinned them to the mattress with his weight, watching Elrohir's eyes gaze with lust even as they ground against each other through their leggings. 

Lost in his helplessness Elrohir struggled, rubbing against his brother's hard body as he did so, feeling the muscles twitch and press as Elladan struggled to stay atop. Moaning his brother's name he went limp, head lolling against the pillows, haloed by his dark hair. He felt his brother shift, groaning, and then his hands were trapped in an iron grip as his brother's other hand slid between their bodies, ripping loose the knot that held his leggings closed. Elrohir whimpered as his pants tightened , then fell lose, his flesh springing free against his brother's groin. 

Elladan watched his brother writhe, felt the burning length now pressed against his hip and tugged at his own laces hoping to tear them loose as he had with Elrohir's.

A startled cry from the hall distracted him, and he looked up just as the lock gave way, the door crashing open, Legolas Greenleaf falling to the floor. 

The two figures on the bed froze.

Elrohir shoved his brother away, hand going for his laces even as Elladan pulled at his tunic, hoping to hide the evidence of what they'd been doing. Slurred words came from the other side of the room, a drunken voice begging for amnesty, and Elrohir turned his back hoping for a few more seconds to get appearances in order. Legolas obliged him by staying in a ball on the floor pleading for his life.

Elladan reached the Mirkwood Prince first, glancing up at his brother on the other side of the room and hoping to get rid of Legolas before the elf could catch on. As soon as the chocolate colored eyes caught sight of Elrond's son he latched onto the nearest body part, which happened to be his boot-clad leg. 

“Elladan, you've got to save me.” Legolas begged, pulling himself into a sitting position, and at the same time pulling at the twin so hard that he lost his balance and promptly sat down. “Elladan, where are your weapons? He's got a bow, and I left mine in my rooms.”

Elladan looked at his cousin with mild surprise never having seen Legolas react quite this way to elven wine this way before. Then again, what they brewed in this part of the woods was much more potent stuff than what was called wine in Mirkwood. He felt himself smile, despite the situation, and patted Legolas on the head.

The Prince sighed and practically melted under the touch, eyes falling shut.

“An archer you say?” Elrohir asked, looking out into the hall. He saw nothing but caught his brother's smile. “I see nothing out here but a few scattered wine bottles.” He pushed the door shut and surveyed the damage to the lock, smiling bitterly. The thing was broken. 

Spying a chair across the room he figured it would make do. After they got rid of the Prince of Mirkwood.

“Legolas?” Elladan asked. The dark eyes fluttered open, muzzy with drink. He grinned, then looked up to the other brother. The grin got bigger. “Legolas, can you walk?”

“I could walk.” He grinned, most likely not comprehending the question. The twins helped him to his feet, being of a like mind that their revelries should go on un-witnessed, and promptly caught him again when his legs went limp beneath him. “Mayhaps I can't.” He offered them a somewhat apologetic look. “Sorry.”

“Lets put him on the bed.” Elladan said, and guided them in that direction. Legolas sank into the soft sheets with a sigh, his eyes falling shut as he relaxed. Elrohir pulled his brother across the room.

“What are we going to do with him?” He asked, dark eyes glancing to the limp form on their bed.

“He can hardly make it back to his rooms, like this. Let him sleep it off.” Elladan said, reluctantly. He lifted a hand to his brother's shoulder and squeezed, feeling the warmth under his skin. 

“In our bed?” Elrohir hissed. Now he glared at the Prince, who was ruining their night. Ah, well, nothing to be done about it really, except fume.

“I'll make it up to you.” Elladan murmured, close to his brother's ear. A tongue quickly traced the shell of it, leaving Elrohir shivering as his twin slipped away, going to check on their drunken friend. In the meantime, Elrohir wedged a chair against the door as best he could.

Legolas' blond hair was feathered against the pillows as his brother's had been only minutes before, and his mouth was open as he lightly snored, amusing the twins. In sleep his face lost it's composure, and he somehow managed to look younger. Wondering what to do with the now unconscious Prince they decided to divest him of his least uncomfortable clothes and armor. 

Elrohir tugged at the boots, easing them down long, slender legs honed from hours of running through the woods. He dropped them off the end of the bed, and watched as his brother unknotted the leather belt at Legolas' waist, slipping it free and letting it fall to the floor. Climbing further up the bed Elrohir lifted one of Legolas' hands, fingers going to the lacings of the bracers. Loosening the cords, he slipped the worked leather free of his cousin's slim arm before placing it back on the bed so the Prince would be comfortable in his rest. The other bracer was in his twin brother's hands and with an amused smile they also dropped those off the edge of the bed. 

“He looks so much more...amusing, in sleep.” Elrohir said in a whisper, fingers reaching for the blond hair to unbraid it. He laid down next to the intoxicated Prince, to better see what he was doing, and missed the speculative look his brother was giving him. 

“Help me scoot him over.” Elladan murmured, pushing at Legolas' side and moving him to the middle of the bed, so he could also lay down and work on his own half of Legolas' hair. The fine stuff wove itself amongst his fingers and as he worked with it a smile crossed his face. No wonder the Prince was famous for always having braids in his hair; with locks like these everyone must want to help in the task. He looked over at his twin and saw the wistful smile there. 

Elrohir caught him looking. Elladan arched an eyebrow. “Shall we use him as a bundling board?” the twin mused. 

Elladan stifled his laughter by pressing his face to the pillows, accidently getting some of the Prince's hair in his mouth. It tasted sweet. Rolling onto his back he stared at the ceiling, feeling the warmth radiating from the inert mass next to him on the bed, feeling the bed shift as his brother still struggled with the braid on his side.

Getting up from the bed Elladan made his way into the bathroom. He found a washrag and dipped it in the basin before rubbing the water-drenched cloth all over his face and neck. His brother suddenly leaned up behind him, and he grinned, face buried in the cloth as Elrohir grabbed his hips and pulled him back, grinding against him. 

“Our cousin is in the other room.” Elladan hissed, turning in his brother's arms and melting into a hungry kiss. Their lips meshed and tongues fought until they had to break away, gasping for air, grinding against one another again. The elder twin hid his face in his brother's neck, mouth finding the pulse there and he bit down, sucking until the blood came to the surface.

“You mark me.” Elrohir gasped, fingers clutching in his twin's hair. 

“You will always be mine.” Elladan whispered, pressing his forehead to his twin's, feeling their lips brush. “I love you.”

“And I you.” Elrohir breathed as he pressed their lips together, sealing their bond.

Returning to the bedroom, and their unexpected guest, they toed off their boots, left their weapons within good reach, and stripped down to their leggings. Hard muscles were revealed as the clothes left off, skin tanned from the sun, and bodies toned by fighting. Dimming the lights they slid back onto the bed clad only in their leggings and slipped the elven Prince beneath the sheets, before climbing in as well.  
~~

Legolas woke in the night as an arm snaked it's way across his stomach before disappearing into the warmth beside him and pulling another body close. His head was still muzzy with all the wine, and he shifted closer to the bodies surrounding him, his own arm reaching out to pull someone close.  
~~

Elladan woke to Legolas nuzzling his head under the twin's chin, breath warm and moist on his neck. The Prince's arm was flung across his chest, fingers twitching in dream. Elrohir's arm was there also, crossing Legolas' bare back, finger's curled under the edge of Elladan's leggings. His fingers also shifted in sleep, tracing shapes on his twin's flesh and awakening his body to other things. 

Closing his eyes he willed his body to calm itself. The last thing he needed was for the Prince of Mirkwood to shift and find the desire burning between the twin's legs. No doubt Elrohir was also hard, considering the way they'd been interrupted earlier. 

And where had Legolas' shirt gone? 

Opening his eyes again the twin glanced about, hoping to spy it. For valinor's sake, the Prince had gone to sleep with it on. When he spotted nothing that appeared to be the lost shirt, he gave up. There was quite a lot of half-naked elf flesh to be seen, for sure, and when he stopped looking at Legolas' bare back, silvery in the faint light, and his twin's sun darkened flesh on his own he settled back into the bed with a feeling of defeat. 

He gave up on calming his body.

Legolas stirred at the feel of Elladan shifting and tipped his head up, nose tracing Elladan's chin before he could get his lips near the other elves' ear.

“What's wrong?” The Prince murmured, still half-asleep and drunk.

Elrohir woke at the sound, finding himself quite entangled, arm around Legolas even as he was pressed full body to the Prince, fingers inside his brother's leggings, tracing the edge of a throbbing erection. He froze as surely as his brother had, which brought Legolas fully awake, thinking there was some danger he had yet to notice.

“Elladan? Elrohir? What's wrong?” They all struggled to move, trying to sit up, and also untangle themselves at the same time and all it really did was press them all closer together. 

Elladan's eyes went wide at the line of heat pressed into his hip, just as surely as Legolas started at the feel of both brother's pressing against him. The twin's dark eyes met for a moment, sending silent messages and finally Elrohir nodded, eyes going dark with lust.

“Do you want the socially acceptable answer,” He murmured in Legolas' ear, lips brushing it and making the Prince shiver. “Or the truth?”

Legolas looked back and forth between the twins, taking in their wicked smiles. “The truth.” He answered.

Elladan's hand found Legolas' chin, turning him to face him, fingers and palm unusually warm in the dark. 

“We haven't had sex in a very long time, and you're really turning us on.” Elladan spoke, for the both of them. 

Legolas felt soft kisses being peppered across his shoulder and soft fingers guided his hair out of the way so the kisses could continue up the line of his throat, a tongue teasing his ear. He felt his whole body shudder with the feeling and let his eyes slip close, even as Elladan's mouth closed over his, capturing a moan as his nipples were traced with hard nails.

He wasn't even sure who's hands they were. 

By valinor, they were hot. 

Shifting his own hands up Elladan's chest he touched the warm skin with reverence even as the elves' twin slid an arm between them, pulling Legolas back and grinding against the Prince. He whimpered into the elder twin's mouth as a slim hand slipped inside his leggings, curling around him, and then slowly began to slide up and down the length of him. 

Elladan watched as Legolas shuddered in his arms, fingers sinking into his lower back in convulsions. Nuzzling his head past Legolas' he found his brother's lips, and his hand sought out his brother's body, pushing down the already lose leggings so that his length sprang free, scalding hot and wet. Legolas cried out as Elrohir's teeth sank into his shoulder in response to his brother's hand, and then Elrohir snaked his hand free of Legolas, fumbling with the laces on Elladan's leggings.

Legolas whimpered at the sudden loss of contact, grinding himself against the elder twin.

“Get those things off.” Elrohir growled, slipping from the bed. Elladan snapped the laces open, tearing the fabric and kicked them off, watching as Legolas did the same. Somewhere in the tangle of sheets he found the Prince's green shirt and flung it from the bed as his brother returned, naked, and bearing a bottle of oil. 

Squirming in the bed and seeing Elrohir coming towards him, Legolas turned, opening his arms to the other twin. Elrohir handed the oil off to his brother, and slid his body over Legolas', causing the Prince to moan into his mouth. He felt his brother's fingers, slick with oil trace a line down his spine, the flesh coming up in bumps from the feeling and he bit at Legolas' lips as the fingers continued to wind their way down. Spreading his legs over Legolas' body he felt Elladan's fingers press into him, slicking his entrance and loosening him. They thrust in wit ha determination that made him grind against the moaning Prince of Mirkwood until they touched a certain spot and made him howl.

Rolling off the Prince at his twin's words he braced himself against the mattress, watching over one shoulder as Legolas was nudged to his knees and guided, smiling, to Elrohir. Soft hands calloused from using a bow traced his spine, where the oil had so recently been and he felt the Prince's lips on his neck. He bent his head forward in submission, seeing his flesh weep for all his desire. 

“Elladan,” He moaned. “Legolas, hurry. I need you.”

The Prince of Mirkwood chuckled to himself, pressing his body against Elrohir's, making him moan but not giving him what he wanted. Elladan watched with interest as his brother suffered under the Prince's ministrations, moaning, hips shifting as they tried to release the desire he so obviously felt. The Prince's length slid up and down against Elrohir, and the twin ground back, begging.

Taking pity on his brother Elladan got to his knees, shifting to be behind Legolas, who instantly trust himself into Elrohir. 

Elrohir cried out, low and loud, and then Elladan's hand covered his mouth, cutting off his air. Feeling Legolas inside him, and his brother's hand on him, Elrohir rode forward, hoping to shift Legolas, but the young Prince kept himself pressed to the twin's back, not shifting an inch within.

“Keep him like that.” Elladan counseled, wet fingers finding their way into the Prince of Mirkwood and pressing against the spot inside him. The Prince shuddered under the touch, and heard Elladan laugh at the motions, even as his brother moaned. In seconds the Prince was prepared, and he braced his hands with Elrohir's against the mattress as Elladan thrust into him.

They panted for a few minutes, adjusting to all the sensations and then Elladan pulled back as far as he could and trust home, hard. Legolas cried out sharply, his own hips burrowing into Elrohir, who in turn cried out. Legolas' hand found it's way to Elrohir's groin and fisted around the organ there, thumb pressing against the vein rhythmically. Elrohir shuddered and pulled away before thrusting back against Legolas and sobbing. They fell into rhythm, shaking the bed, and filling each other's bodies, voices calling out into the night beyond the terrace. 

Elrohir moaned, hands now braced on the headboard of the bed, which he thought might break at any moment. His knuckles had gone white and he bit at his lip to keep from screaming the names of those who fucked him. Legolas' hand was like a vice on him, twisting him in all the right places, his organ thrusting inside him as if it wanted to take up residence and never go home. The Prince ground against Elrohir's gland, sending fireworks before his eyes.

Legolas moaned incoherently suffering the dual assault of Elrohir and Elladan, sliding himself into the fiery depths of the elf below him, even as Elladan thrust into him, taking possession of him as no other had ever done before. He struggled to stay upright,k to stay conscious under what he was feeling, and used his hand to grip Elrohir, feeling the pulse thunder there as his flesh throbbed.

Elladan watched his brother's back, the way it shifted, the way he threw his head back under the sensations he was feeling. The dark hair mingled with Legolas' light. Elrohir sobbed, begging for release now, cursing in their own tongue and in the tongue of others. He threw himself back onto Legolas, shaking the bed even as Elladan thrust forward, impaling them both with his strength.

Elrohir gasped, body going taunt as Legolas gripped him harder, twisting now. With a wordless howl he lost control of himself falling into the dark between the stars. His body gave out, warmth splashing across his stomach, and Legolas howled, too, thrusting harder and faster into the limp body beneath him. Warmth filled him suddenly, pain singing in his neck where Legolas bit into his flesh, possibly drawing blood. Elladan saw the two collapse beneath him, felt Legolas' body shudder around him, clenching tight. Crying out his companion's names he also collapsed, falling somewhat to the side and pulling them with him.  
~~

“Oh, Valinor.” Legolas moaned. His head felt like it was going to fall off, and the blinding sun that came in the window was making his stomach sick. In an effort to get away from it he struggled, swimming through a sea of blankets until he found the edge of the bed and tumbled off. Warm arms caught him before he could hit the floor and with soothing murmurs he was carried away, to someplace darker, and a soothing scent filled his senses, of lavender and sweet pea. He was lowered into hot water, a bath, and settled against the two bodies with him.

“Valinor,” He murmured again, burrowing his head into a chest, feeling his feet being massaged. He shifted, realizing he was naked. And so was everyone else, evidently. “Wha-” He asked, muzzily, lifting his head in the near dark of the draped bath. His eyes met the twin faces of Elladan and Elrohir.

He suddenly became conscious of the soreness of his body. The certain lingering languor.

He felt his face heat, and turned away. Curse him a thousand times fro drinking so much wine. It appeared he'd gotten so drunk as to climb in bed with whoever first came along, probably throwing himself at them like a whore in heat, before terrorizing the Princes. He couldn't even remember what he had done, but his body did it's best to remind him, with it's new bruises and soreness. He pushed away, meaning to stand.

“Where do you mean to go, Prince of Mirkwood?” Elladan asked, slim arms keeping Legolas from getting very far. 

“I...,” the Prince stammered, looking from one matching face to another. “I cannot remember what I have done. I drank too much last night, and whatever trouble I may have caused you or your kin I humbly apologize. I must go and beg forgiveness with Lord Elrond,” He pushed again, and again got nowhere. “I have disgraced Mirkwood with my behavior.”

“Disgraced?” Elrohir said, tone sensual. Legolas looked up, startled. His foot was now pressed to the twin's chest and his calf was being massaged by deft fingers. “Hardly. If anything you're sure to have raised the bar for Mirkwood.” He grinned at his brother, who nodded. They kissed, suddenly, and Legolas watched, wide-eyed, feeling his body stir at the sight. It seemed it remembered more from last night than just bruises and exertion.

A kiss was pressed to Legolas' brow, making the Prince look up into Elladan's dark eyes. 

“Fear not, Legolas, I am sure you got into no trouble before stumbling upon Elrohir and I. The feast had only just ended when you crashed through the door.” At Legolas' horrified look they both chuckled and then reassured him no harm had been done. Slowly relaxing in their arms and feeling the worst of the hangover bleed away, Legolas contented himself to be pampered by the elven twins.

He let them massage him, and tell him of his evening, reassure him that peace still stood between Imraldis and Rivendale, and that the only misbehavior he'd gotten into last night had been more that welcomed by the twins themselves. Eventually he found himself drowsing in their arms, coddled by the warm embrace and hot kisses. The twins secretly smiled to themselves, lifting the Prince from the bath and drying him off with their soft towels. 

Legolas found himself being carried back to the bed, except now the curtains were drawn to block out the light, and he was nestled between Elrohir and Elladan again, to sleep, and perhaps, to repeat the night's activities.


End file.
